


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Career, Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Diners, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bartender Heechul, Donghae-centric, Drinking Games, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Ex Sex, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Getting Back Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Henry-centric, Kyuhyun-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Moving In Together, Rich Siwon, Slice of Life, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Yesung-centric, and they were ROOMMATES, heechul-centric, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun/Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon & Kim Heechul, Choi Siwon/Kim Heechul, Super Junior Ensemble/Super Junior Ensemble
Kudos: 3





	Untitled

**12:05 PM**

Heechul pulled his ringing phone to ear,pressing the call button."Hello?"He asked,trying(and probably failing)not to sound annoyed about the fact that was being called in the middle of work.

"Heechul-hyung?"Heechul now recognized the caller as Siwon,which made more sense in hindsight since Siwon was more likely to call him in the middle of work than anyone else he knew.

Heechul sighed before replying."What is it Siwon-ah?"He asked.

It was a few seconds before the younger man replied back.

"Sorry to call you in the middle work hyung."He started,and no matter how annoyed Heechul was at being called in the middle of work,he couldn't help but chuckle in slight amusement."It's okay Siwon-ah."He said."Anyways,what do need?" 


End file.
